The Reset Button
by E.I.W
Summary: Grayson was hit by a car and greeted by a gatekeeper who looks just like Jane, and the cards are in his hand and just doesn't know how to play the game


The Reset Button

by EIW214

Info: Grayson was hit by a car and greeted by a gatekeeper who looks just like Jane, and the cards are in his hand.

A/N Just watch the last two seasons, can't wait for 6/19

* * *

>"No!" Jane shouted as she saw Grayson on the floor in front of her. A Sea of people of by but not one person to help. She couldn't fathom the blood on the cold concrete she refuse to leave him as she just place her hand where his heart would be. She felt beating, a little relive but sadden and angry when she saw Fred in the sea of people. Her thoughts- Why I didn't tell him? Why him why not me?<p><p>

* * *

>Nothing but escalators and people in white surrounded him. "Hi! Sorry for the complications." a woman said. "Jane?" Grayson asked confused. "Oh use to be, until a Ms. Booty Bounce messed up." she responded bitterly leading him to a desk where a computer sat. "Huh?" he responded bewildered. "Please sit down Mr. Kent." the woman answered. "Where am I?" Grayson asked observing his surroundings. "Is this heaven?" he questioned. "For some, others just a waiting room." the woman responded annoyed. The woman looked disgusted at him, as if his very appearance disturbed her.<p><p>

"Did I do something wrong Jane?" Grayson asked. "If you must know yes, you're little tramp of a girlfriend." but before the woman could finished Grayson cut her off. "Where's Deb?" he asked happily. "Not here." the woman answered nastily. "Wait, what, you don't mean." Grayson stopped himself. "No, she's alive still." the woman answered annoyed. "No, there was nothing left of her from the accident." Grayson argue.

", we all have souls and it's just a matter of were they land." she said pointing at herself. "Wait, you are Jane." he said with a laugh. "No I was Jane, until a certain fiance messed up." she said. "I don't follow." Grayson responded. "Wow I can't believe you're this dumb, If I'm here and you're precious Deb's soul isn't it, where would she would be?" she riddled him with a smirk. "That's why you, I mean she left in a hurry, how do I get back?" he asked.

The woman smirked. "No way back yet, you're body's in pretty bad condition." the woman responded. "If you don't mind me asking how did she get back?" Grayson asked curiously. "She pressed return even know she wasn't supposed to." the woman said sadden. Grayson noticed the button on a keyboard but so did the woman. "Yeah , no Fred said that was gate keepers previous mistake leaving the keyboard in front of the decease." the woman said pulling the keyboard away from him.

"Please?" he begged. "No, so you can find your soul mate after it being spelled out, because let me just say, you are dumb, after every romantic movie I've ever seen, I'm afraid yours isn't happening." the woman said angrily. "Okay how come she never told me?" Grayson questioned. "There are rules, that she just started following." the woman answered. "Why are you so nasty to me?" he asked. "You're the cause of why I'm here and not down on earth." the woman responded still bitter.

"Okay so what happen to her gatekeeper?" Grayson questioned hoping to budge her in any way. "Demoted to a guardian angel who's now human, why?" she replied not following. "Who says you can't be there on earth?" Grayson replied pointing at the keyboard. The woman looked at him for a moment as if she was willing to do bad for a change. "I don't know if you're truly deceased yet." she said putting the keyboard in front of him, gloating a smile. "If I am not?" he questioned. "I assume you go back to your old body." she responded with another smirk. "And if I am?" he responded thinking it through. "Ask Deb." the woman responded with a little awkward laugh. He looked at the button and then looked at the woman. "You were Jane?" he questioned. "Yeah and she was Deb." she replied. He stared at the button, if Deb was willing to fight for her, how come he was unsure? "I knew it, you don't love her like she loved you." the real Jane taunted. He looked at her, thought of Deb and hit the button, knowing the risk Deb had not known.

The End?


End file.
